


В покер на желание

by summerindublin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerindublin/pseuds/summerindublin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечер обещал быть тихим и предсказуемым, пока Клинт не предложил сыграть в покер всей компанией.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В покер на желание

Обязательный для Мстителей тимбилдинг по вторникам на этот раз проходил в урезанном составе. Не было Тора, и вечер обещал быть тихим и предсказуемым, пока Клинт не предложил сыграть в покер всей компанией. Стив ощутимо напрягся, что не ускользнуло от внимания Тони.  
Азартные игры для Стива Роджерса всегда ассоциировались с казино, продажными женщинами и алкоголем. Для Тони – примерно с тем же, но со знаком плюс (даже сейчас, после того как он «ушел на покой» и более-менее завязал с Вегасом и ангелами «Викториа`с Сикрет»).  
\- Нам придется научить капитана играть. – Тони с намеком посмотрел на него. – Это может привести к жертвам, разрушениям и долгим, нудным лекциям о нравственном облике Мстителей.  
\- Да ладно! Покер – это просто, а играть мы будем…  
\- На раздевание?  
\- На самоуважение?  
Тони и Наташа посмотрели друг на друга и так же одновременно хмыкнули. – Это не такая уж плохая идея, если подумать, - продолжил Тони, - Только представьте, у нас есть я, ветеран сражений в «Белладжио» и «ЭмДжиЭм», суперагент Клинт Бартон с его нелегальной активностью в странах третьего мира, Брюс, который может держать в уме всю колоду, о Наташиных навыках я вообще не говорю – страшно, и Стив. Будет весело. – Тони сделал многозначительную паузу.  
\- Я правильно понял, ты им предлагаешь меня ободрать, как липку? – Стив обреченно посмотрел на приободрившуюся от слов Тони компанию и почти готов был пожертвовать собой ради командного духа.  
\- Не подумай, будем играть не на деньги. – Тони мечтательно улыбнулся при мысли об открывающихся перспективах, и вся команда заинтересованно притихла. – Что вы так на меня смотрите?  
\- Ждем, какого голема сотворит твоя больная фантазия на этот раз, - Клинт поднял брови, - Все-таки на раздевание, да?  
\- Банально: на желание.  
Брюс поднял голову от планшета, в котором увлеченно проигрывал сценарий какой-то химической реакции, и обреченно посмотрел на остальных, - Может, лучше в крокодила?

Четыре часа и две бутылки текилы спустя Брюс спал, Наташа непонятно ругалась, а Клинт краснел (он немного понимал русский) и докуривал вторую пачку сигарет. Игра шла действительно горячо, и никто не собирался сдаваться. Как оказалось, Стив тоже умеет считать карты. А еще его не берет алкоголь. Тони мрачно выпил шот, посмотрел на свои карты и постарался запомнить очередную лингвистическую конструкцию Вдовы.  
Еще через час все было кончено. Клинт собрал карты, догнал в дверях Наташу и заинтересованно посмотрел на нее, – Первое слово я понял. Но при чем тут конь?  
Стив с довольным лицом – тимбилдинг удался – посмотрел на Тони, - Я так понимаю, ты должен мне желание?  
\- Конечно, кэп. Я от своих слов не отказываюсь. Но спорим, ты не сможешь придумать ничего... интересного? – Тони искренне жалел, что ситуация сложилась не в его пользу – у него была целая куча идей разной степени приличности, которые включали в себя Стива.  
\- Знаешь, вообще-то…- Стив смущенно посмотрел на Тони и взмахнул ресницами. Тони заинтересованно задержал дыхание. – У меня есть одно желание. Наташа недавно посоветовала посмотреть один фильм…- Стив понизил голос, и Тони чуть подался ближе к нему. Это определенно интриговало. – Тони, я… - Стив провел языком по губам - Тони загляделся.  
\- Да? – Хрипло сказал он, и Стив вдруг подался вперед, легко прикасаясь губами к его губам. Тони вздохнул.  
– Я бы загадал примерно то же самое, - сказал Тони, когда они оторвались друг от друга.  
\- Вообще-то, я еще не загадал. – В глазах Стива заплясали чертята, - Это было по плану. Посмотрим тот фильм вместе, и я тебе загадаю. Но это потом как-нибудь, - он улыбнулся и снова потянулся к Тони.  
Тони решил, что сегодня определенно его день. Так и было – в конце концов, только на следующий день Стив вспомнил про выигранное желание и озвучил его, подкрепив его просмотром того, что там насоветовала Наташа.

На очередное собрание в ЩИТе Тони Старк влетел в конференц-зал последним, через окно и в полной броне Железного Человека. Можно было подумать, что на носу очередной кризис, если бы не болтавшаяся на нем белая простыня с криво нарисованными глазами и ртом, что делало его похожим на Каспера в красных бронированных ботинках.  
На справедливый вопрос Фьюри, какого хера тут творится, Тони несколько обреченно сказал:  
\- Сейчас я ты увидишь лучшее в мире привидение с мотором! Дикое, но симпатичное.


End file.
